


subservience

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Dom!Michael, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Rape, Sex Slave, Vampires, fairly ooc...., sub!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: adam is a starving young vampire. michael is a vampire lord who turns him into his slave by feeding him his blood.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Adam took the back way home from work. It wasn’t the safest way, but it was the quickest, and he was so goddamn hungry. He silently shuffled along the alleyways, with every step he didn’t fall a miracle. He prayed to God there was a few drops of blood left in one of the bags in his bin or fuck even someone else’s bin. He needed to eat.

Safest would have been better, but hindsight is 20/20, he thought as someone shoved him from behind, easily sending the weakened vampire tumbling to the ground. A guy was coming at him from the front, leery smile on his face, and yet another was coming from the side, trapping him against the wall. Vampires, stronger ones. They seemed pretty pleased with themselves, even though it had basically been shooting a fish in a barrel.

“Who’s this pretty little leech?” the one in front said to his friends, smirking. “Pretty brave of him to stroll through our territory. Trying to poach our humans, leech?” He kicked Adam in the chest. It hurt like hell.

“Not… no,” Adam mumbled. They laughed.

“Not much this one could do to humans, Jerry,” the one on the side said. He leaned forward and pulled Adam’s mouth open, showing his blunt fangs to the other two. “We found ourselves a sub.”

Adam tried to bite him, and got his face punched in return. “What a rude little leech,” said Jerry. “No wonder his master kicked him out.” He crouched and bent forward, smiling kindly at Adam. “Maybe we’ll take you in, leech. We’ve been looking for a new coffee table. If you’re nice and still, we probably won’t even spill that much coffee on you.”

Adam really didn’t want to be a coffee table. And he wasn’t a subservient, just not a hunter. He needed to make a break for it. He just didn’t know how. There didn’t seem to be anyone else around.

Luckily, a police siren started wailing from somewhere nearby. Adam took the second of distraction to push himself off the ground and run for it, narrowly escaping through guy in front and guy to his right. He didn’t know where this rush of energy came from, but he knew if he somehow survived this, he’d be regretting it tomorrow. 

A small park was coming up to his left - he could hide there. Probably no people there at this time of night, but it was better than nothing. He ran on in and looked around - there was a playground, but that was dangerous, trees would be -

His body complained as it was shoved down to the ground again. Fuck.

“Well, I don’t know about a bitch that runs,” said the guy pinning him down. “We’d better just eat him, boys.”

Adam hadn’t fed for two weeks. There wasn’t any blood in him  _ to  _ eat. But he was winded, and his face was being pushed down into the dirt, and he doubted these guys would listen anyway.

“He’s skinny,” another said doubtfully.

“We can’t let people think they can take walks through our territory. We eat him, it sends a message.”

“ _ Our  _ territory?” It was someone new. Good god, how many people were going to try and feed on one bloodless vampire? 

The pressure on Adam’s back lifted slightly. “Who-” There was a thud, and someone fell next to Adam. He managed to turn his head and stare as Jerry’s face, with a glowing symbol in the centre of his forehead, turned to flames, and the rest of his body followed suit.

“Shit,” said the guy on top of Adam, and he stood up, a relief to Adam who could breathe once more. There were sounds of a kerfuffle and another thud. The fire was very close to Adam, though he couldn’t see it this time. Very hot.

“You - uhh,” the one remaining voice said. “There’s been a mistake.” 

“Indeed, Bitten,” the killer’s voice said calmly. “Now I rectify it.” Thud, and quickly silenced screams. At least if this guy killed him his death was going to be short.

Hands underneath Adam’s arms helped him into a kneeling pattern. He looked up into dangerous grey eyes staring down at him.

“And who might you be?” the killer said. Adam could smell blood. Delicious blood. A human? His desperation overrode all sense and he lunged at the killer’s throat. The man caught him by his own throat and held him in place, peering down at him.

“Dear me, another vamp?” He fingered Adam’s blunt fangs. “Who do you belong to? Not these three Bitten, surely.”

“No one,” Adam wheezed. The hand on his throat was squeezing just a little too tight. 

Killer smiled, and searched in his coat for something with his free hand. “Hmm - you’ll look good in this.” He pulled out some leather and metal contraption, and fit it around Adam’s mouth and jaw. A muzzle. He automatically gasped for air when the guy released his throat to lock the straps around his head, and inhaled the taste of leather in his mouth.

“Good subs don’t bite, okay?” the guy said. Of course - of course he wasn’t a human. Even hunters didn’t take down vampires that easily. But he smelled good. Adam still wanted to feed on him. 

The guy searched his coat again and frowned. “Well, I wasn’t going sub hunting tonight,” he said, apparently to himself. Adam decided to stay perfectly still. Maybe he could still crawl home tonight.

Killer took Adam’s hoodie off. He was being robbed? No, now the guy was pinning his hands behind his back and tying his hoodie around them.

“Don’t worry, sub. I have proper cuffs at home.” Why the hell would Adam be worried about that?

Without the thin polyester fabric protecting him against the wind, Adam was shivering. Killer noticed and took a moment to inspect him. 

“How long have you been on the run, sub? Or has your master not been feeding you?” Adam just shook his head. Not sure how this crazy person expected him to answer while he was fucking muzzled, anyway.

“Hmm.” Adam was suddenly lifted in the air and slung over Killer’s shoulder. The jacket around his wrists was tightened. “You ever flown, sub?”

Adam shook his head against the guys back. “Don’t get sick on my coat, please. It’s brand new,” and he barely had time to wonder how any sick would get out of this air-tight muzzle before Killer started sprinting through the park, lightning-fast, and Adam was surprised enough at that when he came into the alley and began running up the sides of the fucking buildings, climbing higher and higher until he launched into the air. Oh. He actually meant flying. Adam pressed himself against Killer’s back in terror, and wrapped his legs around his chest. Killer strengthened his grip on him, it was a little reassuring. 

They were approaching the richer side of town, to Adam’s surprise. If Killer was from this area, why had he been wandering around the slums? His clothes were pretty nice, Adam thought, with his face stuffed into them. They zoomed past high rise offices and apartments and malls. Adam didn’t know if anyone could see them. Maybe people looking out their windows just thought Killer was a bird. He couldn’t see any other vamps flying around.

Killer slowed, and came to a stop as they passed over a balcony. “There there. That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Adam realised he was shaking. Killer patted him on the back but Adam would have been more relieved if he could see where they were going, instead of the pleasant view of the city at night he was given. Killer took them inside and laid Adam out on a bed. The room was pitch black, and Adam’s night vision wasn’t very good, so he couldn’t really make out anything. Killer didn’t seem to have the same problem; he left Adam’s side and was off rifling through cupboards or drawers. Lots of rattling sounds at least.

Adam was so fucking hungry. He hoped Killer was finding a blood bag for him, as unlikely as that seemed. Instead, he felt his wrists on top of his back untied and then immediately shackled with metal handcuffs. Killer turned him over so he was facing up and kneeled over him.

“Are you going to be a bad boy and bite me if I take this off?” he asked, tapping the muzzle. Adam shook his head, miserable. The vampire undid the straps and pulled the leather mask off; Adam gasped in relief as fresh air hit his face.

“Blood… please…” 

“You think I’m going to feed you my blood, sub?”

His blood still smells amazing. But Adam is trying to not be delusional, despite being woozy from starvation.

“Blood bag,” he said weakly. This guy probably didn’t even have any. He almost certainly hunted for himself. Is that why he brought Adam here? No, he must have known by now how empty Adam was. He stared pleadingly up at him.

“Hmm. No blood bags here, I’m afraid.” As Adam expected. “When did your master last feed you?”

“I don’t have a master.” Adam’s voice was hoarse and tired from abuse and hunger. “I’m not a subservient.”

Killer chuckled. “Nonsense.”

Adam didn’t have the energy to argue this. He closed his eyes instead. Maybe Killer would kill him in his sleep, free him from his horrifying existence. His cheek got pinched instead. “Stay with me.”

Adam blinked at him blearily. “Can’t…”

Killer hummed, and pulled out a knife. If it had been possible, Adam would have gone even fainter. Instead he stared at the knife with dread.

“You sure you don’t have a master?”

Oh god. Maybe Adam should have lied. But he didn’t have it in him. He nodded weakly.

Killer took his own wrist, and slit the skin open. “Since you’re being a good boy,” he said. Adam was confused, but blood was being pushed into his dry mouth and he happily sucked it up. “Good,” Killer said, approvingly. He stroked Adam’s hair with his other hand as Adam fed on him. “What a beautiful sub,” he murmured to himself. 

He pulled the wrist away far too soon. Adam tried to follow it but Killer’s other hand kept him down. “Stay,” he warned.

Adam stayed put. Crazy or not, this guy had fed him with his own fucking blood. Adam wasn’t the ungrateful type. 

“Tell me your name,” he instructed.

“Adam. Um, nice to meet you.” He couldn’t exactly shake hands right now, but his mother had raised him to be polite.

“You will call me Master,” Killer told him coldly. “I am taking you as my subservient.”

Well. Okay. Maybe he should have guessed, what with the muzzle and the handcuffs, exactly what this guy had wanted. 

“I told you I’m not a sub,” he said, because apparently he had a death wish. Killer patted him on the head.

“You are now,” he told him. “Subs are made, not born. Don’t you know that, Adam?” He indicates his wrist. The wound had already mostly healed over. “Blood, freely given by the master, obediently sipped upon by his subservient. You are mine now.”

No, Adam didn’t know. It wasn’t like the thugs that had broken into his house, murdered his mom and dragged their teeth through his body had bothered giving Adam a crash course on vampyrism. He’d just gathered most things through osmosis, guessing on the others. “...Oh,” he said, a little pathetically.

“I will hunt again tonight. You are not yet sated,” Killer observed. That was true. “You may rest, and serve me in the morning, after you are fed.”

“Um…” Adam said. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Killer left the bed, and came back with more devices at hand.

“I must be strict with a new sub,” he said evenly, and began fastening a collar around Adam’s neck. He attached it to a chain which in turn was anchored to the bed frame.

“Do you just have all this stuff lying around?” Adam wondered. 

“No, in drawers,” said Killer. Adam wasn’t sure whether that was a joke or whether he actually didn’t understand the question. Adam’s feet were cuffed together as well, and a rubber ball gag was inserted in his mouth.

“Better,” said the vampire, standing back to admire his handiwork. He pulled the sheets and blankets over Adam so he was snugly tucked in. Adam felt a bit silly. He was still in his work clothes, even.

“Rest assured, you will be extremely undressed tomorrow,” Killer told him. Adam jolted in alarm. How -?

Killer checked the handcuffs and the collar one last time before disappearing out the balcony door. Adam stared after him. This was all way too much. 

He was exhausted, so he got some sleep, as uncomfortable as he was tied up and in his grody work clothes. He had fleeting nightmares of his face being shoved into dirt over and over again. “Stop,” he moaned, but the gag got in his way.

He smelled blood, and tried to lick at it, but only tasted rubber. A deep voice chuckled above him. “Wake up, Adam,” it said, not unkindly. Adam obligingly opened his eyes. His uhh… ‘Master’ was once again bending over him, a bleeding cut on his wrist.

“Do you want this?” he asked. Adam wondered if it was a trap, but he couldn’t get much more trapped than he already was. He nodded.

Killer removed the ball gag and rubbed his thumb over Adam’s bottom lip. “Say, ‘Yes please, Master’,” he ordered.

Uhh. Adam didn’t think he could say that. Killer’s smile faded a bit. “Being disobedient will do you no good,” he warned. “You are already my sub.”

Adam swallowed. Just doing it for the blood, he told himself. Do it for the blood. “Yes please. Master,” he managed to whisper out. 

The blood was readily offered to his lips, and Adam lapped at it with embarrassing eagerness. Even without burning desperation, this guy’s blood smelled and tasted incredible. He was hooked, he thought miserably.

This time, the wrist was not removed until Adam finished his last few licks. He must have hunted a lot of food last night. “If you are good, I will feed you every day,” the vampire promised. 

Adam nodded, thinking that was non-committal enough of an answer. In the light of the morning sun, he could see he was in the master bedroom of what was definitely a luxury apartment. So rich  _ and  _ powerful. Not someone he wanted to piss off.

“Now, let’s get you nice and clean,” Killer murmured, beginning to remove Adam’s restraints and then his clothes. “So you can be a  _ very  _ good boy for me.”

The vampire took him to the shower and washed him, refusing to let him do it himself. He scrubbed every inch of Adam’s body pretty hard, although some of the sorer parts of his body were glad for the intention. The scrubbing stopped, and then he was pushed to the floor and given an enema. His master pulled him back up and smiled as he was emptied. “Good boy,” he kept saying. “Good boy.” Adam was sick of it.

The handcuffs and collar came back on, and Killer led him back to the bed, where lubed fingers scissored his asshole open and slicked him up enough for a toy to be inserted. Adam tried to twist around to look at it but couldn’t make it out behind his own arched back. Not that you needed to see a big dildo to know when it was being pushed up your ass.

Killer took him to a different room altogether and had him kneel in front of his armchair. “Good,” he said. “Adam.”

“Y - yes?” Adam said, confused when the guy waited for a response.

“That’s ‘Yes, Master’,” he prompted.

Adam didn’t have the excuse of being hungry anymore. But he didn’t have a choice, right? “Yes, Master.”

The vampire hummed with approval. “Do you want to serve your master’s cock?” he asked.

Adam swallowed. Not really, he told himself. “Yes, Master.”

“Very good,” Master said happily. He opened up his pants and exposed his cock. He stared expectantly at Adam, who nervously leaned into Killer’s lap and with one last glance at his face started licking at his dick. He lapped at it inexpertly. He hadn’t done this before.

“Don’t be shy,” Killer coaxed, nudging Adam closer to his cock. The dick was growing stiff and perking up, so Adam kept licking and kissing around it, thinking he had got it right. “Adam, suck,” Master said, sounding exasperated. He pulled Adam’s head up by his hair and forced his mouth down onto his cock. Adam exclaimed in surprise but it was muffled by the huge dick in his mouth. He tried going down on it but he didn’t know how he could do that without choking so he just moved up and down on the part that already fit and tried to suck hard on it. Master grabbed his hair again and forced him down further; Adam gagged but the stronger vampire wouldn’t relent. 

“You can take it. Aren’t you my good boy? Adam,” he breathed. 

Adam couldn’t take it. He didn’t know how it had even gotten down his throat. It was too big. How did porn stars do it? He tried to move but he felt like he was caught on it. He stared up at Killer pleadingly. This is how I die, he thought. Choking on my psycho master’s cock.

“You can do it, pet,” his Master said. “You need your master’s help, huh?”

Adam couldn’t even nod, scared his throat would get ripped in half. Master smiled sympathetically and clutched his hair once more, gently forcing his head off and on his cock. “Just relax,” Master advised, and starting moving faster, groaning and shifting to a new position in his seat. Adam tried to do so but it was hard with a dick being shoved down his throat. He swallowed around it with a great deal of difficulty and this spurred Master to fuck his throat even harder. His mouth was once more forced all the way to the base of Master’s cock and held there as he released spurts of come into Adam’s tender, used throat. He was kept there until he had swallowed every last drop, then and only then did Master pull him off his softening cock and allowed him to rest in his lap.

“We’ll practice,” Master said. He stroked Adam’s head comfortingly. “You should say, ‘Thank you, Master’,” he added.

“Thank you, Master,” Adam said hoarsely. It was just easier to go along with it. His throat hurt.

Master held two fingers against his throat, and the pain started to recede. A surprised Adam leaned into the soothing touch. “Are you magic?” he asked, stupidly.

“Shh,” Master said.

Master took him back to the bed and laid him out flat once more. “How is your toy, sub?” he asked, moving it around playfully. Adam shuddered at the movement. He pulled it out all the way and Adam thought he was going to fuck him. If his cock was about the same size as the dildo, he could just about handle it, he thought. 

But Master was spreading even more lube in him with fingers again. “We’ll stretch you out,” he said. “Don’t want to break my new sub.”

He started inserting a larger object inside Adam’s hole. Panicked, Adam said, “Oh no, please…” and Master smacked him on the butt. 

“You want to be a good boy for Master, don’t you?” he asked.

Yes. Adam wanted to be a good boy for Master. “Yes, Master,” he replied dutifully. Huh?

Master kept working the dildo into Adam’s ass. “It’s not that big,” he told him. “You’re just inexperienced.” He secured a leather harness around Adam’s hips and ass. “This will keep it in while I’m at work.” 

“You’re going to work?” Adam was inexplicably disappointed. Master smiled and kissed his head.

“I know you’re confused at the moment. Becoming a subservient can be a strange process. But you’re doing a wonderful job.” Adam fluffed up at the praise.

“I only work til noon. So you have until then to adjust to the bigger dildo before I come home and fuck you some more. Okay?” He ruffled Adam’s hair.

“Yes, Master.”

He left Adam chained to the bed by his collar once more. Adam struggled to think clearly once he was gone. Why had he started calling him Master? Something about the blood drinking was clearly fucking with his mind. Now he had a huge dildo stuck up his ass by a psycho and all he could think about was how to get himself off with his hands shackled. He rubbed himself against the bed, the friction of the blankets barely enough to excite his dick. Maybe Master will be mad at me for masturbating, he thought, and then told himself to shut up. He didn’t care what Master thought. 

The dildo shifting in his ass as he frantically grinded against the bed was just enough to make him orgasm. He spilled come on the bed underneath him, and then realised he either had to lie in it or kneel on top of it. He didn’t think he could kneel until Master came back so he immersed his stomach in the pool of his own come.

“Adam,” said Master a couple of hours better, and Adam would have jumped to the ceiling if he hadn’t been leashed to the bed. “Were you a good boy while I was out?” 

“Yes, Master,” said Adam. It was almost enjoyable to say. No it wasn’t, he thought angrily. 

Master ran a finger down Adam’s buttcrack, jostling the toy locked in by the harness. “Have you been appreciating my gift?”

“Yes, Master.” Adam hoped he wouldn’t be punished when Master found the come. 

“Come?” said Master. He lifted Adam’s ass up and inspected the dried and sticky semen. “Oh, Adam. I didn’t realise you were such a slutty pet.”

“Not a slut, Master.” Master spanked him on the ass.

“Do not argue with me, sub,” he commanded. He released the chain from the bed frame and wrapped it around the base of Adam’s dick instead. It forced Adam to curl over so his head was reaching for his hips.

Master moved the dildo inside Adam’s hole. It felt good, but it made his cock hurt against the chain tight around it. “Master, please…”

“Please, what?”

Adam didn’t know. He didn’t know what he was asking for. What he wanted. What Master wanted was best, he thought. 

“Please use me, Master,” he said. Master smacked him again, making the toy jostle some more.

“Well, Adam, since you’re such a slut, I suppose I’ll do my pet a favour and fuck your desperate little hole.”

Master was going to fuck Adam. “Thank you, Master.” His mind was turning to fog. It hurt to think.

Master withdrew the toy from Adam’s ass and he felt helplessly empty. “Please,” he moaned.

“Of course, pet. I told you I would help.” He unwrapped the chain from Adam’s cock and dragged him to the side of the bed, draping him over it. Master stood behind his bent body and cleanly fucked straight into him. Adam gasped as Master’s cock pushed into his loosened hole. It was bigger than the second dildo, he wasn’t loose enough -

But Master clearly disagreed, and started to steadily pump in and out of Adam. Adam gasped and struggled but it was futile. “Slutty boy, slutty boy,” Master told him. “Such a wet, used hole. Is this the hole you give to your Master?” 

“Master, I,” Adam sobbed. “Fuck me with your cock, please. I need your cock.”

“I know, pet,” Master said soothingly. He slammed into Adam harder and harder; his legs collapsed, Master holding him up pinned against the bed. 

Adam needed Master deeper, harder, faster. He couldn’t make the words out; Master was robbing him of breath. He was going to come. No sooner had he thought the words than Master was gripping around the base of his cock, preventing orgasm.

“A good sub doesn’t come before his Master,” Master told him.

Could Master read his mind? 

“Of course, pet. My blood runs all through you now. Including your mind.”

Oh, no. Adam was fucked. Master chuckled and bit his ear as he came inside Adam. “Come, my naive little sub,” he whispered, and Adam obeyed.

**

Master led Adam through the hallways of the courthouse. Adam was wearing only a trench coat over his baby blue harness that Master thought he looked very pretty in. 

He showed Adam his courtroom first. “Here’s where you’ll sit, pet,” he said, indicating the space underneath his bench where Adam could kneel and keep his dick warm while he took cases. Adam was thrilled that Master was indulging him in letting him serve him at work.

“Not now, though,” he added. “My first case is at 8.” He tugged Adam’s leash and pulled him on through to his office. He sat on his chair and Adam eagerly climbed on his lap, rubbing his wet hole on Master’s lap. 

“Master, can you fuck my slutty hole, please,” he begged. He had a vibrator in at the moment, but it was on low and it wasn’t anyway near as big as Master’s cock. Master indulgently took his cock out and, once Adam had removed the ugly coat, started fucking up into his pretty sub. Adam happily bounced on his cock.

There was a knocking at the door. Master instantly stilled, and held Adam in place on his cock, although Adam squirmed and tried to get some movement. “Who is it?” he called out.

“Just me, Michael.” Master seemed to recognise the voice, his shoulders relaxing once more.

“Enter,” he said, and nudged Adam to ride him again. Another judge entered. He bore a strong resemblance to Master. He must be Master’s brother, Adam thought.

He shot an amused look at Adam, who was trying his best to ride at the same speed as before, but it was harder when Master wasn’t moving into him. “You brought a sub here? Good grief, Michael, the humans will have your head. They don’t understand this sort of thing.”

“That’s their issue,” Master said blandly. The brother shook his head and sighed with faux-disappointment.

“When you get us all hunted to extinction, I’ll say, ‘I told you so.’”

“If you’re dumb enough to get hunted by humans, that’s on you, Lu.” Master slapped Adam’s butt and fixed him a stern glare. Adam forced himself to ride harder, gasping heavily with the exertion.

“Do you rent him out? He’s cute. I wouldn’t mind a turn.”

“No.” Adam flushed. Master was very possessive of him. “Did you want something?”

Master’s brother handed him a form. “I want the Winchester case. It’s your 9:30. Mind transferring?”

“Whatever.” Master signed the form carelessly, annoyed. “Get out, you’re so loud.”

Master’s brother grinned. “I love you too, Michael.” He left.

Master slapped Adam’s ass again, hard. “Pet, why haven’t I come yet?” 

“Sorry, Master,” Adam said, tearing up. He tried to go even faster, but it was too hard. Master with a sigh started shoving back into him. Adam gasped and hung around Master’s neck, exhausted, as Master thrusted harder and harder into his pet until he orgasmed.

“Was that so hard?” he murmured. “Perhaps I should lease you to Lucifer after all. He might teach you a thing or two…”

“No, Master, please,” Adam said desperately. “Only love Master. Only want to serve his cock.”

“You love me, pet?” Master smiled, amused. “Good boy. Of course I won’t let Lucifer touch you. He tortures his subs.” Master kissed him on the brow. “I love you too, pet. Such a good little sub for me.” He paused. “We’ll set up the cock-horse so you can practice riding when we get home. Need you to be a good slut for me, sweetheart.”

Adam nodded happily. Anything for Master.

He kept Master’s cock warm in his mouth with a smile for the whole day. Master would subtly increase the vibrations of the toy stuck up his ass as a warning whenever Adam started sucking on it a little too hard. He was only a cockwarmer today. 

Once the last case was dismissed, the room was cleared of audience members and Master finally allowed Adam to suck him off to completion. The bailiffs, both vampires, watched the sub pleasure the Lord with approval. Adam was a good pet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Michael was writing out a case judgment in his office when there was a soft knocking on the door. He glanced at the time. 5:30? That was early for a feeding. 

“Come in,” he said, turning away from the dull words on his computer screen to receive his Pet. Pet crawled through the special pet door Michael had had installed that would only open when the chip in Pet’s collar was nearby. Pet came over to him and lay his head in Michael’s lap.

“Hungry already, Adam?” Michael murmured. Surprising, but Michael was happy to oblige his gorgeous sub.

“No, Master,” Pet said. Not words Michael was fond of. He stroked Pet’s soft blonde hair and waited. 

“Today’s the 29th of September,” Pet said bashfully. “I’m 30.”

It had been so long since Michael had celebrated one of his own birthdays that he took a moment to process this. “Happy birthday. Did you want a cake?”

“No, umm.” Strike two.

“Good pets don’t say No to their Masters,” Michael reminded him. Sometimes Michael could be too lenient. He retrieved the remote for Adam’s vibrator and turned it to maximum. He watched with amusement as his Pet’s ass was dragged around by the overpowered toy, while the tail attached to the other end of the vibrator thrashed about wildly. He turned it down to medium, and his toy lay gasping in his lap as his tail jerked around behind him.

“Sorry, Master. I love you Master.”

Hmm. “I love you too, Pet.” Was Pet trying to manipulate him? He was saying that a lot these days. Michael grabbed the short chain dangling from his toy’s ear and hooked it onto his tongue ring, and did the same with the other ear, forcing his tongue to hang out. Michael admired his lovely bejewelled slave.

Pet understood the nonverbal instruction and moved his gaping maw over Michael’s cock, taking it down beautifully. Michael had forced many dildos down Adam’s throat before he had learned to suck on them properly. Now he was blowing Michael perfectly, going down with elegance and licking and sucking with a crescendoing pressure. Pet swallowed him down and stared up at him with those pretty blue eyes and Michael was already coming down his throat.

“Good boy,” he whispered. “Good pet.”

He turned the vibrator to high and sat back, watching his slave get abused by his own tail. As soft and pretty as he might wail in pleasure, his cock was trapped flaccid in a golden cage and he could never come. The subservient was crying and gasping sweetly on the floor after a few minutes. He stroked his own cock, which was already getting hard again. Pet had a miraculous effect on him.

“Come here,” he ordered, and the sub crawled over to him, the autonomous tail inside him resisting the movement greatly. Adam climbed into his lap at his prompting, and direct contact with the vibration of the toy as well as his Pet’s desperately squirming asscheeks made his cock extremely excited. “Is my gorgeous little fucktoy enjoying his new tail?”

“Yes, Master,” he said, or rather, “Eth, Ather,” as he struggled with his tongue trapped in chains. His eyes were blank but Michael could sense distraction still in his mind, so he injected fog to cloud his subservient’s thoughts and keep him a happy toy.

Michael inspected Adam’s hole, testing how much further he could spread it out with his fingers. He’d love to fuck his sub with the toy in, but considering how much it moved Michael was genuinely worried about breaking him in half. He turned the thing off; Pet blinked dully up at him but dutifully eased himself onto Michael’s dick as Michael guided him with his hands.

“Move,” Michael instructed, and Adam began working himself up and down Michael’s cock. “Stop,” Michael said, once he had ascertained that Adam could ride him with the toy inside. The sub furrowed his brow in confusion but obeyed. Michael blurred his thoughts for him. It wasn’t his subservient’s job to think about how Michael chose to fuck him.

He switched the toy to minimum. It gently hummed inside Pet’s ass and Michael’s cock; Pet could easily handle riding with that, Michael knew. The vibrations directly on his dick were a bit much. Michael wouldn’t last long through this experiment. He changed it to low and the toy began slowly wriggling inside his own Toy.

“Move,” Michael said. Adam obeyed, moans ripped from his throat whenever the toy pulled away from Michael’s cock, stretching his hole wide. He managed to get a rhythm going and bounced on Michael’s dick as his tail curled behind him.

“Are you enjoying this, sub? What a good little kitten you make,” Michael said, not bothering to move at all, content at watching his Pet repeatedly impale himself on his cock. Pet nodded, his eyes now completely unfocused. Michael gripped his chin, fingers hooking around his face-chains, and drew his face closer. “Perhaps I should reward you, Pet. It is your birthday,” he acknowledged. “Should I allow you to come?” Adam hadn’t been allowed to come since Michael had caught him masturbating with toys he hadn’t given permission for a couple of months ago. The sub’s eyes widened in genuine shock and his movements slowed. Perhaps that wasn’t what he had been angling for earlier.

“Master needs to come before his sub can,” he reminded him sharply, and Adam began riding him eagerly, his chains prettily clinking as he squirmed on Michael’s cock and the tail. Michael grabbed one of Pet’s buttcheeks to control his movements and force his toy back down on his cock with more speed.

“Mmm,” Michael said happily. “Well, Pet, something’s got me close, but I don’t know whether it’s my sub or just the toy I’ve kindly inserted up his hole.”

“Ather, ees,” Adam said, desperately tensing and squeezing his hole around Michael’s cock. “Ees, ees,” he begged.

His beautiful needy sub. Michael indulged the pleadings of his pretty toy and came hard inside his ass, withdrawing his softening cock immediately to avoid getting battered by the still moving tail-toy. Come readily leaked out of the loosened hole.

Michael licked his Pet’s vulnerable tongue and the sub shivered. “Thank you, baby. What a perfectly slutty little birthday boy you are.” Adam was already maximally flushed and sweaty but he still managed to look bashful at the praise. Michael gripped the caged cock carefully. “Now then. Does Adam want to come today?”

His sub blinked up at him prettily. “Atherth cois,” he said, dazed.

“Master’s choice? No,” Michael said. “What does my sub want?”

Disappointment in Adam’s mind. A test, he thought. Master doesn’t intend to let me come.

“It’s not a test,” Michael chided gently. “What does my sub want?”

“Wanna coh ees ather.”

“Good.” Michael retrieved the tiny key from his drawer; he hadn’t been planning this, but he supposed Pet had been punished for long enough. And he looked terribly cute in the tail. Michael wanted to watch him come from it.

His dick hung limp after it was released from the cage. “Oh, dear, Pet,” Michael said sardonically. “Is it broken?” He tickled his sub’s chin.

“Can I ah ee?”

“No, no touching it,” Michael warned. “You come from your toy or you don’t come at all.” He turned it up to medium, to try and help Pet’s poor cock remember how to get hard. He writhed in Michael’s laps as the tail twisted and thrashed in his ass with a bit more vigour, his cock jumping a little but failing to get fully hard. Michael generously coaxed the erection out of him with small kisses in sensitive areas, pulling on his nipple piercings, soft touches that he knew the subservient was particularly receptive to.

“Thanth, Ather,” Adam mumbled, vibrating irregularly against Michael’s chest as the toy pounded into him. Michael increased the setting as a reward and stroked his hair.

“Good boy. You’re going to come so quickly for me, aren’t you? You’ve been waiting for so long. My good sub gets to come today,” Michael urged teasingly. Indeed, Adam, his movements now as erratic as they could be with Michael’s arms keeping him in his lap, came in under two minutes, his come spilling all over Michael’s suit. 

Adam lay gasping in Michael’s arms, still looking quite shocked. Michael cradled his Pet tenderly for a bit before guiding him to the floor in front of his chair and releasing his tongue from the chains so he could clean up his mess. His toy shyly licked up his own cum and crawled back into his lap. “Thank you, Master,” he said, tucking his head into the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Of course,” Michael said. The poor thing was exhausted and falling asleep in his arms; subservients couldn’t handle much exertion. 

“Adam,” Michael said warningly. “You must feed before you may nap.” Pet brought himself to attention; he was a good sub and always eager to drink his Master’s blood. He drank steadily from the bleeding forearm that was proffered to him, his eyes glazing over as Michael’s will invaded him, and curled up in his Master’s lap asleep. 

It was a little difficult to type around the Pet in his lap, but he was a warm, comforting presence so Michael didn’t mind. He was just writing up case decisions for humans anyway; nothing important. Prisons were an excellent source of human blood, so Michael nearly always decided guilty unless there was overwhelming evidence the human was in the clear. There wasn’t much point into putting thought into it.

A couple of hours later, his sub woke up and readjusted his position in Michael’s lap. “Um, Master,” he said into his shoulder.

“Yes, Adam?” He scratched him behind the ear.

“Do you, umm. When’s your birthday?”

“Hmm?”

“Mine is today. When’s yours?”

…Odd. “You lose it after the first couple of centuries,” Michael said carelessly, typing some nonsense about juris whatever into the document. “You want to know how old I am? I can give you a ballpark figure.”

“No, I, um. We didn’t do Christmas or Valentine’s Day. I want to give you a present.”

“Subservients don’t give their Masters gifts. They give their servitude,” Michael said sternly. “ _ I  _ give  _ you  _ gifts.”

“I know,” Adam said quietly, already feeling disheartened. Good. He should feel disheartened.

“What - what if a package came for you, and you didn’t remembering ordering it but it looked nice anyway so you decided to keep it?” Michael started when Adam spoke up again a couple of minutes later.

“Did you. Order something. With my credit card?” Pet widened his eyes and quickly shook his head no. Michael narrowed his own in suspicion.

“Don’t purchase anything on my behalf,” he warned. “I forbid it.”

“Got it,” Adam muttered, the discontent flying freely in his mind. It greatly irritated Michael.

“Adam,” he wrapped a hand around his Pet’s throat, “Are you trying to get Master to order you a present?”

Adam was confused. “You already let me come, Master. Thank you,” he added quickly.

“Then why do you keep pushing this?”

“I love you. I want to make you happy,” he said softly.

“You make me happy every day just by existing, Pet. I am overjoyed to come home every day to an enthusiastic, loving, gorgeously submissive subservient.”

“Oh,” Adam said, sounding slightly more cheerful.

“So no presents,” Michael added sternly.

“Oh.”


End file.
